


Until the End

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, Pre-Series, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:17:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Hints of Chromia/Elita. Questions can't always be answered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until the End

Chromia thought it would be her that changed, that her bloodlust became unquenchable in the throes of war. But if she kept that fear and hunger fed, she was still the same.

She still helplessly adored her commander Elita. She still felt weakness, sorrow, loneliness, and she still cloaked it all in bright smiles, determined outlooks, and witty banter.

Elita, however, was different. Knowing about the war for Cybertron had changed everything. Her inquisitive nature surpassed science now and her strange fascination with the war and Chromia’s newborn lust for battle had smoothed over the cracks in their friendship.

"Do you still think of us as friends, Chromia?" Elita asked, staring at the skyline of their fallen world.

"Of course I would, Elita." Chromia replied, trying not to let her hopes rise.

"So much has changed, I would understand if you didn't,” Elita admitted.

"Some things will never change, even while Cybertron continues to change." Chromia answered, looking up at the skyline as well, returning to her train of thought. She tried not to think about other things that could never change, such as Elita’s feelings.

"Do you wish it would change?" Elita then asked. "Rather, do you ever wish you weren’t fighting this war?"

Chromia frowned and vented out a harsh sigh. She had loved Elita-One from the moment they’d met, on and off the battlefield, even if she hadn't always known. It was painful at times but that was the way things went, and Chromia was clinging onto every shred of life she could, especially during the war.

"No," Chromia decided finally. "I wish a lot of things, commander, but not that."

"Well, what do you wish then?" Elita looked away from the sky, her faceplate set with the determination to find out.

"I wish..." Chromia started dramatically, "that you'd stop asking questions."

This answer surprised Elita at first, but she then smiled slightly and placed a servo on Chromia’s helm. “Then your wish is granted, old friend.”

Chromia returned her smile. “Thank you, commander. Questions can’t always be answered, even if it’s what we’re most looking for.”

“That much is true.”

And they looked up to the sky, heavenward, where the stars shone and would continue to until the end.


End file.
